dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arrowverse
So should we wait until after Crisis to add the retroactively added shows and movies? TheDemon08 (talk) 15:51, December 9, 2019 (UTC) :You can expand the list as it goes along, but we're not moving anything until after it's done (if at all). I've been meaning to move it all to (Arrowverse), but I'll wait until after. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:07, December 9, 2019 (UTC) Earth-96 Question, wouldn't Earth-96 be the Earth of both the Donnerverse Superman and Superman Returns? it's currently only listed as the Superman Returns Earth at the time of writing this. I think it's been said that Superman Returns is meant to be a sequel to at least the first two Donnerverse Superman movies (through Retcon), as well as that Brandon Routh was chosen as Superman because of how much he looks like Christopher Reeve. Not to mention in the Arrowverse "Crisis" Crossover they do play a version of the Donnerverse Superman theme in the background as a hint to him being that same Superman as well as him mentioning having dealt with Lex Luthor in the past and having fought an evil version of himself as well, both of which only happened to the Donnerverse Superman, IIRC. I know there have been instances outside of the Donnerverse where he has fought Lex Luthor, and instances outside of the Donnerverse where he has fought an evil version of himself, but I think the Donnerverse Superman is the only one to have done both (at least in this context). I'm not sure if the Donnerverse mention wasn't listed due to the above, but I would like to propose it be rewritten to something like "a universe similar to or like the Donnerverse and Superman Returns movie, where something akin to Kingdom Come seems to have taken place". just something I thought I would ask. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 23:04, December 11, 2019 (UTC) :Superman Returns is an alternate sequel to Donnerverse. They are considered to be different universes/timelines. It makes no sense to write about it. — Karl Meing (talk) 23:21, December 11, 2019 (UTC) Not meaning to argue or question, but I have seen arguments for both, that it is an alternate sequel, and also that it's meant as a sequel. Most recently I've seen that it's meant to be like Terminator Dark Date to the Terminator Franchise, where it's not like a normal sequel per say, but instead a retroactive sequel where Dark Fate is meant to be and treated as the true (or Canonical, if you will) sequel to Terminator 1 and 2 (since it ignores all the other stuff) and due to that Terminator 3-Genisys are now an "alternate sequel" (or Non-Canonical, if you will), if that makes any sense. If you don't mind me asking what have you seen that mentions it being an alternate sequel?(I know sometimes things can be worded weirdly which can cause confusion). Lordofninjas1 (talk) 01:41, December 12, 2019 (UTC) This didn't come to mind until after I already posted the above comment, if all else fails could it at least be mentioned that based on things said in the Crossover that this Earths Superman seems to have a similar history to both the Donnerverse Superman and the Superman Returns Superman, or something to that effect? It wouldn't be saying that this Earth is the Donnerverse Earth and Superman Returns, only that it's history is similar to both. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 01:58, December 12, 2019 (UTC) Kind of using this post as a bump post and also to put another post in here so that hopefully some of the mods or admins or whatever can see it and respond, as well as to clarify a bit about my last post, which was meant to be a compromise. Basically I was originally asking if this Earths entry could be edited to read something to the effect of: "Earth-96: a universe similar or identical to the Donnerverse, Superman Returns, and loosely Kingdom Come. Home to the Clark Kent/Superman, who is a doppelganger of Ray Palmer/The Atom." However since Karl Meing posted their comment I proposed a compromise (likely poorly worded, I'll admit), the compromise was essentially this, instead of listing the Earth as being the Donnerverse Earth as well as the others listed, maybe it could mention that the Superman of Earth-96 has a similar history to the Donnerverse Superman, that way it's not saying that Earth-96 is the Donnerverse Earth, just that the Superman of Earth-96 seems to have a similar history or share similar accomplishments to the Donnerverse Superman (which I listed in my original post in this section). What I'm proposing for the compromise would look something like this: "Earth-96: a universe similar or identical to Superman Returns and loosely Kingdom Come. Home to the Clark Kent/Superman, who is a doppelganger of Ray Palmer/The Atom, and who appears to share a similar history to the Superman of the Donnerverse." This is meant as a compromise, if there is something you don't like about it but still approve of the overall concept or just outright not like it please let me know, I am willing to work with you guys to put this information in there in a way you approve of. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 02:42, January 18, 2020 (UTC) Earth-73 Here’s what I think what Earth 73 could be. It’s can be the home of the Super Friends franchise :That's random and completely made up. Our best guess - as we discussed on the episode page - is that it's Black Lightning's world.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:23, December 16, 2019 (UTC)